La guerre marque les esprits
by edo-metal
Summary: La troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, une guerre qui ne laissa personnes de côté ! Touchant les civils autant que les ninjas. C'est au début de ce conflit que l'équipe de Ice Scream va se voir confier une mission importante avec ses trois élèves.


**La guerre marque les esprits.**

_« La troisième grande guerre ninja, cette guerre restera gravé en moi et surtout en ma famille, mes élèves, tout mes amis et ceux de mon village. »_

Konoha et Iwa venaient tout juste d'entamer les hostilités sur Kusa. Dans le village caché du feu, le Hokage donnait des ordres de missions importantes aux Chuunins, qui formaient des équipes de quatre, afin de commencer au mieux cette nouvelle guerre qui s'annonçait difficile. Suna, étant trop affaibli par la disparition du Kazekage, ne pouvait en aucun cas prêter main forte à l'un des deux pays mais, il restait encore Kumo, Kiri et surtout Iwa. Ce dernier se situait juste à côté de Kusa et pouvait servir de passerelle pour atteindre l'ennemi sans se faire remarquer. De plus, l'avoir dans ses alliés faciliterait les choses pour Konoha. Oto et Taki, deux petits villages bien trop petits pour tenter quoi que ce soit, préférant protéger leur propre pays que d'envoyer ses ninjas se faire tuer.

Le Sandaime Hokage convoqua une dernière équipe dans son bureau avant que la nuit ne tomba. Cette fois-ci l'équipe était un peu plus particulière, en effet elle était composée de trois Genins et de leur sempai élevé au grade de Chuunin d'élite. Ice Scream, à vingt-cinq ans, avait reçu ce titre après avoir réussi une mission périlleuse avec ses coéquipiers. Elle était très complexe et toutes les capacités des ninjas avaient été utilisées pour la réaliser. Ils avaient prouvé, en l'effectuant, leur attache à leur pays, leur dévouement et leur puissance.

Le petit groupe de ninjas arriva devant la porte du bureau du Hokage. Le ninja qui avait été les chercher frappa et attendit la réponse du chef du village avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les Genins suivaient leur maître sans un bruit et se placèrent en rang derrière lui. Le secrétaire partit, Sarutobi pouvait commencer :

« Bonsoir à vous! Comme vous le savez, les temps sont graves et sont comptés. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps en attendant que les différentes équipes de Chuunins parties aujourd'hui reviennent pour leur donner de nouveaux ordres. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ce soir, vous allez devoir effectuer une mission extrêmement importante mais aussi dangereuse. Voici les papiers, lisez-les et posez-moi des questions ensuite si besoin. »

En finissant sa phrase, il leur tendit à chacun un petit dossier d'environ trois pages afin qu'ils puissent l'examiner.

*** Ordre de mission confidentielle ***

**Il est interdit de sortir ce document hors du bureau du Hokage. Toute tentative sera sévèrement punie.**

**Le village de Iwa :**

Depuis quelques années déjà, le village de Iwa et le village de Konoha n'entretiennent pas de bonnes relations. Les deux villages se sont maintes fois disputés mais ont toujours réussi à trouver une entente. Malgré la grande rivalité qui est née et qui ne fait que s'accroître, les deux pays ne se sont jamais combattus vraisemblablement et essayaient d'améliorer leurs liens afin d'augmenter leurs puissances économiques respectives en favorisant les échanges de marchandises et autres. Cependant, Iwa vient de lancer des attaques sur le village de Kusa, situé entre les deux grandes puissances, en même temps que Konoha.

**Villages aux alentour et les liens avec Konoha :**

Le village de Suna situé à l'Ouest de Konoha est dans l'incapacité de porter soutient à qui que ce soit pour le moment. En effet, le Kazekage a disparu et le village n'en est que plus affaiblit, il se pourrait même que Iwa tente quelque chose envers lui. Par contre, ayant une bonne relation, plutôt stable, avec eux, il ne faudra en aucun cas les attaquer ou leur chercher des ennuis. Il est important de les garder de notre côté.

En ce qui concerne Ame, le village n'a pas d'alliance à proprement parler avec Konoha car c'est un petit village en conflit interne et très fermé sur lui même. Il risque d'être au sein des conflits, il faudra donc se méfier ne sachant pas avec certitude la puissance militaire dont il dispose.

Kusa, ce petit village est la cible des deux grands. C'est un village géographiquement bien placé s'il tombe entre les mains du pays du Feu ou du pays de la Terre. La puissance militaire n'est pas très élevée mais ils n'ont pas l'intention de céder quoi que ce soit. Ils sont déterminés à se battre et il sera la cible des attaques d'Iwa contre Konoha et vice versa.

Enfin le dernier village qui séparent Feu et Terre est Taki. Il n'est pas entré en conflit pour le moment mais son silence ne présume rien de bon. Ses forces militaires sont encore inconnues c'est pourquoi il faut en savoir plus sur eux.

**La mission :**

L'équipe ninja affectée devra se rendre le plus rapidement possible aux frontières du pays du feu et de la Cascade. Plus elle mettra de temps, plus le risque d'une attaque surprise grandira. Tout devra se dérouler le plus discrètement possible afin qu'il n'y ait pas plus de problèmes. Une fois rendus sur les lieux, ils devront passer clandestinement les frontières et atteindre le village de Taki sans se faire repérer. Si tout se passe sans encombres, il faudra alors gagner un maximum de données sur la puissance militaire et sur la situation du village. En aucun cas les membres de l'équipe ne doivent être séparés, cela augmenterait les chances de se faire repérer. Pour accroître les chances de réussite, les ninjas recevront des tenues correspondantes à celles des ninjas de Taki. Bien sûr en utilisant cette technique, les risques sont plus importants, c'est pourquoi ce sera le dernier recours auquel vous devrez avoir si vous n'arrivez pas autrement.

Une fois le maximum d'informations trouvées, vous devrez revenir le plus rapidement possible tout en étant discrets. Une équipe d'Anbus attendra près de la frontière et vous escortera jusqu'à Konoha.

Toute la mission est basée sur le temps et la discrétion. Il faudra donc faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe afin que la mission soit remplie le plus efficacement possible et le plus rapidement. De plus avec les risques d'attaques, un ninja médecin devra obligatoirement faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pourquoi celle-ci devra être choisie le mieux possible.

Ce sera une équipe composée d'un Chuunin et des trois Genins sous sa responsabilité qui seront convoqués. Ces ninjas devront avoir une maîtrise parfaite du combat en équipe et ne devront en aucun cas avoir des désaccords internes ou une quelconque rivalité qui pourrait compromettre la mission. Elle devra également comprendre un ninja médecin, capable de faire le nécessaire en cas de blessures graves.

**C'est une mission de rang A, l'équipe ninja doit en prendre conscience et mesurer pleinement les risques qu'ils encourent. **

Après avoir lu attentivement le document, les Genins restèrent bouche-bée. Ils allaient enfin accomplir une mission de rang A et surtout le Hokage les avait choisi eux parmi toute leur promotion, ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Quand à Ice, celui-ci resta un moment dans le silence, réfléchissant encore à tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Sandaime prit les devant et demanda :

« Avez-vous des questions? Je sais que c'est assez vague comme ordre mais toutes informations les concernant sont les bienvenues.

- Excusez-moi mais ne serait-il pas préférable de prendre une équipe moins nombreuse pour qu'elle soit accomplie plus rapidement?, questionna le Chuunin, Plus l'équipe est grande, plus la vitesse de l'équipe diminue. De plus, on sera plus facilement repérable.

- J'en suis conscient, cependant je ne peux envoyer des Genins seuls dans une telle mission et l'on m'a affirmé que c'était votre équipe qui était la plus soudée et dont le travail d'équipe n'est plus à chercher. J'ai moi-même pu le lire dans des rapports de missions D et C accomplies par vous. Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour réussir.

- Très bien maître, je vous remercie de votre confiance, salua Ice Scream. »

Le chef acquiesça et leur fit signe de sortir. Le Chuunin prit les devant suivit de près par ses élèves. Il était de taille moyenne mais musclé tout en restant svelte. Ses cheveux bruns, aux reflets bleus, hérissés sur sa tête le grandissaient de quelques centimètre ce qui semblait compter pour lui. Il portait des lunettes aux montures imposantes avec seulement une petite visière rouges, tout droit sortie de X-Men. Il avait enfilé la tenue ordinaire des Chuunins et passé par-dessus sa grosse veste verte montrant sont appartenance à un rang supérieur aux Genins. La petite plaque métallique représentant son appartenance à Konoha était située sur son bras gauche. Malgré son air décontracté, il était un excellent professeur et aidait ses élèves à surmonter leurs faiblesses. Il prenait soin de chacun d'entre eux et faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils s'entendent le mieux possible et qu'ils réussissent à devenir de grands ninjas de Konoha.

Ses trois élèves étaient Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu et Uchiwa Nanaki. Le premier était un jeune garçon de 12 ans, portant son bandeau frontal sur sa tête laissant une mèche importante de ses cheveux bruns tomber sur le côté droit de son visage, cachant son œil. Sa tenue simple composée d'un tee-shirt à mailles (comme celui de Shikamuru), surplombé d'une veste, à fermeture éclair, bleue foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Kotetsu lui, portait son bandeau sur son front comme les trois quarts des ninjas du villages. Ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, partaient vers l'arrière. Un petit bandage, traversait le milieu de son visage passant sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Du côté vestimentaire, il ressemblait étrangement à son copain, on aurait dit un clone avec un visage différent. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables depuis la plus jeune enfance. Leurs parents se connaissaient avant même qu'ils soient nés, et des la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fait ensemble l'académie des ninjas et avaient développé un jeu d'équipe extraordinaire. Malgré leurs faiblesses en solitaire, ensemble ils ne formaient plus qu'un et il était difficile pour les autres Genins de leur promotion de les battre. Leur capacité à combattre ensemble était impressionnante, c'est ce que le Hokage avait remarqué en eux, il savait tout de son village et savait que ces deux-là pouvaient accomplir de grandes choses sous les ordres de leur sensei.

Enfin Nanaki était une fille plutôt timide issue du clan des Uchiwa. Elle avait préféré se spécialiser dans la médecine plutôt que dans le combat, pour elle sauver des vies comptait plus que d'en ôter. Récemment elle avait développé ses sharingans et possédait enfin deux virgules. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les technique de bases des Uchiwa apprises via son père comme « la Boule de feu » mais les utilisait que rarement. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant mis dos. Son bandeau sur le front, quelques cheveux en dépassaient et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses sourcils. Elle s'habillait avec la tenue des Uchiwa, soit un tee-shirt à l'emblème du clan noir et un pantalon blanc. Elle avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec ses coéquipiers mais ils avaient tous fait des efforts et la timidité de la jeune fille disparaissait en présence des ses amis et de son maître.

[…]

Ice Scream avait donné rendez-vous à ses élèves une heure plus tard devant la porte Est de Konoha. Ils devaient tous se préparer, avoir tous assez de kunais et de shurikens mais aussi une trousse de premier secours et quelques bricoles afin qu'ils puissent camper tranquillement dans la forêt. Le Chuunin d'élite en avait profité pour élaborer un plan lorsqu'ils arriveraient à la frontière mais celui-ci restait encore incomplet, il lui fallait plus de temps et surtout des informations qu'il n'aurait qu'une fois sur les lieux.

Les Genins arrivèrent pile à l'heure convenue plus tôt suivit par le Hokage et deux Anbus. Ils échangèrent quelques formalités et au moment où l'équipe sortit du village, Sarutobi Heizen lança :

« Je compte sur vous! »

Ce furent les derniers mots audibles par la troupe avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue du village ninja. La nuit était fraîche avec une pleine lune permettant une visibilité des alentours parfaite. Ice guidait l'équipe, tandis que Izumo fermait la marche juste après Kotetsu. Nanaki se trouvait juste derrière son sensei afin d'être mieux protégée en cas d'attaques. C'était l'élément le plus important de la team car si elle mourrait plus personne ne pourrait être soigné.

Après deux bonnes heures de course, Scream décida de faire une halte pour permettre à ses élèves de se reposer cinq minutes et de les informer un peu de son plan. Certes il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps, mais arriver fatigués sur le champ de bataille était encore plus déconseillé! Après tout les trois gamins n'avaient pas l'expérience du Chuunin. Les ninjas n'avaient en plus pas pu dormir depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures, il était hors de question de les envoyer comme ça dans cette mission périlleuse. Il les autorisa à dormir pendant qu'il faisait le guet. Le petit feu préparé auparavant donnait de la chaleur aux endormis qui étaient allongés juste à côté. Les alentours semblaient paisibles, seul le chant d'un hibou brisait le silence.

Cependant cela ne fut que trop court du point de vue de chacun. Le sensei avait remarqué la présence des trois personnes un peu plus loin, sans doute attirées par la fumée et la lumière que procurait le feu de camp. Il l'éteignit grâce à un jutsu de type suiton puis réveilla un par un ses élèves. Il leur murmura de ramasser leurs affaires avant de leurs donner quelques indications pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo préparaient leur technique spéciale conçue il y a peu. Elle mettait un peu de temps avant sa mise au point mais devenait très efficace et puissante une fois terminée. La jeune Uchiwa et le jeune adulte allaient faire diversion et pourquoi pas en neutraliser un. Une fine pluie se mit au même moment à tomber.

Perché sur deux arbres différents, les deux personnes attendaient patiemment l'arrivé des ninjas qui ne se firent pas prier trop longtemps. Avant même qu'ils n'aient put dire « ouf », une pluie de kunais explosifs et de shurikens s'abattait sur eux. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien des ennemis et plus précisément des ninjas d'Iwa, sûrement venus explorer la forêt pour en savoir plus sur la défense de Konoha. L'un fut salement amoché mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de répliquer par un jutsu :

« Suiton : Technique du dragon aqueux! »

Un grand dragon d'eau surgit des flaques d'eau crées par la pluie et fonça droit sur les arbres. Ne voyant pas d'où venait l'attaque, il l'avait lancé au hasard, frappant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les deux ninjas de Konoha durent se découvrir et une salve de shurikens partie dans leur direction.

« Fuuton : Le souffle repoussant!, cria Ice Scream afin de repousser les armes et protéger son élève. »

Le ninja blessé juste avant n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer et se prit ce retour en pleine figure le mettant KO pour de bon. Comme quoi la surprise avait du bon parfois. Ses deux coéquipiers n'en revenaient pas, les mettant hors d'eux. Voyant que le combat allait être plus dur, le brun aux lunettes lança un regard à sa partenaire qui comprit aussi tôt. « Sharingan » pensa-t-elle tout en concentrant son chakra pour les amorcer. Grâce à eux, elle pourrait plus facilement se protéger et donner un coup de main à son maître. Les deux adversaires pouvaient se distinguer par leurs tailles très différentes. Le plus grand se jeta sur l'adulte tandis que dans son ombre, le plus petit bondit sur la jeune Uchiwa. Elle évita de justesse le coup de poing concentré en chakra et lança une boule de feu sur celui-ci. Elle avait été rapide à effectuer ses signes mais l'ennemi l'était encore plus. Il sembla éviter aisément le jutsu avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois sur elle pour lui affliger un coup puissant.

Derrière eux, Ice esquiva le coup de pied adverse avec son bras avant de lui attraper la jambe et de le jeter contre un arbre. Il tenta de le ligoter mais l'autre, plus rapide, lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de le propulser en arrière par un coup de pied concentré en chakra. Le Chuunin de Konoha avait sous estimé le ninja d'Iwa, il fallait donc qu'il se ressaisisse avant que la Genin ne se fasse avoir aussi.

« Hyuton : Déferlante de glace ! »

Ice venait d'exécuter un jutsu de type glace en combinant les deux éléments de son chakra : l'eau et le vent. C'est une technique héréditaire que seuls quelques ninjas possèdent. En maîtrisant cette technique, il avait vite apprit que sa famille était originaire de Kiri et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée à Konoha. Mais en attendant, maîtriser cet élément lui était très utile. De multiples pics se formèrent à la vitesse du son en direction de son adversaire le transperçant au niveau des jambes. La douleur était telle que le ninja d'Iwa s'écroula sur le sol avant de perdre connaissance, due à la perte abondante de sang et de la douleur encourue.

La petite Nanaki était en danger et il ne pouvait la protéger, le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il serait déjà trop tard ! Il voulut exécuter un nouveau jutsu sur le type mais Kotetsu et Izumo arrivèrent droit sur lui, un géant Shuriken dans les mains. Ils lui balancèrent en plein sur lui. Le petit n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter avant de se faire découper en deux par cette énorme chose. Nanaki qui était toujours en l'air après son saut pour lancer son jutsu atterrit aux côtés de son sensei. Les deux jeunes garçons quand à eux lancèrent un jutsu combiné qui requérait une quantité importante de chakra pour l'un et pour l'autre un temps important pour charger un éclair assez puisant, d'où l'attente avant de l'utiliser.

« Suiton : Déferlante aqueuse !

Raiton : Les milles éclairs ! »

« Déferlante d'éclairs ! crièrent ensemble les deux Genins qui venaient de mettre un pied à terre. »

Une géante vague d'eau s'éleva au dessus des hommes puis des éclairs la parcoururent de part et d'autre. Ils l'envoyèrent alors en direction de l'ennemi toujours debout qui pour se protéger de cette chose créa :

« Doton : La muraille de boue ! »

Cependant, le Doton qui résistait parfaitement au Suiton, se trouvait défavorisé en présence du Raiton. De plus, la puissance du Raiton utilisée par Kotetsu avait été augmentée lorsque sa coéquipière avait lancé une technique Katon. Cela avait créé un petit courant ascendant dans l'atmosphère et avait permis de rassembler des cumulonimbus, petits nuages chargés électriquement. Cela rajouté au nuage qui crachait la pluie, la puissance avait au moins doublée. Bien sûr, tous les deux ne maîtrisaient pas encore assez bien leurs éléments, ils avait besoin de temps pour l'utiliser mais elle pouvait s'avérer redoutable. Ce jutsu n'eut aucun mal à transpercer le mur et la vague s'effondra sur le ninja d'Iwa qui s'écroula sur le coup, l'électrisant sur place. Il survit de justesse et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans un sommeil profond. La bataille avait été rude mais courte, ce qui avait considérablement affaiblit les ninjas de Konoha, entre autre les jeunes élèves. Ice se renseigna sur leur état. Personne n'était blessé mais les réserves de chakra de chacun en avaient prit un coup. Il décida d'attacher solidement les ninjas d'Iwa et de repartir en direction de la frontière. La pause serait pour plus tard, ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps même s'il était peu probable que d'autres ninjas rodent dans les parages.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, dans la soirée, quatre personnes filaient à vive allure au travers de la forêt, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la frontière qui séparait Konoha et Taki. Ils n'avaient plus rencontré un seul ennemi depuis leur combat, leur permettant d'avancer à un bon rythme. Le temps était précieux, ils ne le gâchaient donc pas pour des choses futiles. Le repos passait en second. Lorsqu'ils purent apercevoir le grand fleuve qui servait de frontière naturelle au deux pays, ils ralentirent afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils se posèrent dans un endroit sombre, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de ronde près de leur campement improvisé. Ils se reposèrent quelques heures pour récupérer des forces et surtout établir le meilleur plan possible.

Dans les environs de minuit, quand la nuit fut bien noire, ils se levèrent et traversèrent le fleuve à la nage afin d'éviter les regards possibles de sentinelles. Une fois de l'autre côté de la berge ils se faufilèrent au travers des arbres et des rochers jusqu'à arriver deux heures plus tard devant les murs d'enceintes du village ninja : Taki. Un énorme arbre surplombait tout le village, repérable des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est ce qui leur avait permis de prendre la bonne direction dès le départ et d'arriver à l'aube. Le soleil se levant, ils seraient vite repérés par leurs vêtements et le bandeau frontal de Konoha qui ornait leurs fronts. Soit ils décidaient d'agir maintenant soit ils attendaient la nuit venue pour chercher des informations. La première solution était risquée mais permettait de finir plus vite la mission contrairement au deuxième choix plus sûr. Le problème étant qu'en attendant toute une journée, ils augmentaient les chances de se faire repérer et de ne plus pouvoir glaner des informations le soir. Le Chuunin d'élite prit la parole :

« Écoutez moi, on ne va pas se séparer et partir dans plusieurs directions, ça serait courir à notre perte. Nous devons agir au plus vite et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous faire voir maintenant surtout aussi près du village, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de troquer vos vêtements de ninja pour de simples habits de civils. Ainsi nous nous ferons passer pour des gens venus acheter au village ou même y séjourner. Cependant s'ils remarquent quoi que se soit de louche, nous sommes foutus et nous ne pourrons faire demi-tour. C'est pourquoi j'avais pensé que, Nanaki tu pourrais rester en arrière, cachée dans les arbres et nous couvrir en cas de pépins grâce à ton sharingan. De plus tes techniques de camouflage sont plus développées que celles de Kotetsu ou Izumo et ils pourraient rester ensemble, tu sais tout comme moi qu'à eux deux, ils forment un super duo ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle mieux que personne pouvait savoir à quel point ils étaient soudés et forts. Rien ne les séparait, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se venir en aide mutuellement. Ils savaient quand l'autre avait besoin d'un coup de main, sans même parler ils combinaient leurs attaques avec une synchronisation impressionnante. La Uchiwa était très bien intégrée, par contre ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches d'elle pour toujours savoir quoi faire si elle ne disait rien. Ils apprenaient petit à petit et ce jour où leur équipe ne formerait plus qu'un ne serait tarder, Ice en avait le sentiment. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient aussi en accord avec ce plan, qu'ils mirent à exécution juste après les quelques règles de sûreté données par le chef.

À l'entrée de Taki, un Chuunin les interpela, leur faisant signe de venir vers lui. Il leur demanda d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire ici. Ice Scream lui expliqua qu'ils venaient se réfugier à l'intérieur car la guerre commençait à faire des ravages et, habitant près de la frontière ils avaient eu peur de se faire tuer par les ennemis. Le village ninja du pays était la meilleure protection qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans le pays. Sur le coup, le soldat fut sceptique. Les ninjas de Konoha commençaient à avoir des doutes et au moment où l'homme aux lunettes allait dire de pénétrer en force, le ninja leur accorda le droit de passage. Dans l'ombre de celui-ci se trouvait un Jounin du village du pays de la Cascade, le subterfuge n'avait pas marché sur lui. Il voulait savoir ce que l'ennemi venait faire là, ce qu'ils cherchaient et puis les prendre la main dans le sac.

[…]

La lune avait de nouveau gagné contre le soleil, plongeant les terres dans le noir. Trois jeunes personnes se faufilaient dans les rue de Taki à vitesse grand V, comme pour échapper à des opposants. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le petit Hagane s'était fait voir en pénétrant dans le bâtiment principal qui contenait toutes les informations stratégiques et autres sur le village. Le Jounin, qui les avait remarqués, avait sonné l'alarme, obligeant les ninjas à fuir. Ils avaient tout de même rempli un parchemin avec des données variées sur le village ninja.

Nanaki Uchiwa se tenait prête à partir après avoir entendu l'alarme et les ninjas s'agiter. Ses Sharingans étaient enclenchés, elle n'attendait plus que le bon moment pour lancer une boule de feu sur les opposants. L'équipe sortit en trombe par la porte principale qu'ils avaient franchie plus tôt dans la journée..

« Katon : La boule de feu ! »

Les ninjas de Taki ne s'attendant pas à une attaque extérieure reculèrent et restèrent quelques instants sans rien entreprendre, donnant une chance inestimable aux ninjas ennemis de s'enfuir. Ce ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'un jutsu Suiton s'abattit sur les flammes, les éteignant comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Une course poursuite débuta alors, des kunais volant vers les adversaires en fuite. Ice avait ordonné à ses élèves de remettre leurs bandeaux frontaux afin qu'ils ne soient pas pris pour des hommes de Taki si des ninjas de Konoha arrivaient. Évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les attaques d'armes blanches venues de derrière, ils perdaient de la distance et la situation devenait de plus en plus délicate. Ils finirent par se retrouver encerclés après une demi heure de chasse à l'homme.

« Vous êtes finis ninjas de Konoha, gueula le Jounin, rendez-nous les informations concernant notre village et nous serons peut-être plus cléments. Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucune chance, des Genins ne font pas le poids face à des Chuunins! »

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord mais il était hors de question de se rendre aussi facilement. Scream analysa la situation sous tous ces angles, les nombres d'ennemis, la moindre parcelle d'eau à proximité, ainsi qu'un endroit où se cacher momentanément. Il ne put faire cela longtemps car on lui redemanda le parchemin. N'ayant d'autre choix, il s'exécuta et lui donna ce qu'il voulait avant que celui-ci n'ordonne de les achever, sans vérifier le contenu du rouleau. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait agir maintenant.

« Nanaki lance une boule de feu puissante maintenant ! »

Les mains de la jeune ninja se mirent à exécuter à grande vitesse les signes de sa technique pendant que son sensei préparait aussi un jutsu. Elle sentait son chakra couler en elle, il devenait ardent, elle n'en avait jamais autant malaxé d'un coup. Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de maîtriser cette technique que son père aurait voulu qu'elle apprenne dès son entrée à l'académie des ninjas.

« Katon : La boule de feu suprême !

Fuuton : Le souffle repoussant ! »

« Le cri ardent du dragon ! S'exclama le Chuunin laissant son élève perplexe par la combinaison des jutsus. »

Cet énorme souffle de feu embrasa les arbres aux alentours, asséchant tout autour d'eux et faisant reculer les ninjas de Taki. Il n'y avait plus d'eau, tout prenait feu, le carnage n'en était qu'à son début.

« Partez vers la frontière et accomplissez la mission qui vous a été remise ! Je vais leur tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez hors d'atteinte. Dépêchez-vous !

-Mais maître et vous alors? Demanda Kotetsu qui s'inquiétait pour son aîné.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! Filez maintenant ! »

L'homme aux lunettes remit le parchemin entre les mains des Genins. Ils ne purent opposer plus de résistance car les adversaires revenaient à la charge. L'un d'eux venait de lancer un jutsu Suiton faisant tomber une pluie abondante trempant tout le terrain, éteignant les flammes. Izumo Kamizuki ne put s'empêcher de lancer un jutsu pour aider Ice Scream avant de s'en aller loin de la zone de combat :

« Suiton : Mare de mucus ! »

Le sol devient collant, figeant ceux de Taki sur place. Les Genins prirent la fuite juste après cette attaque abandonnant leur chef d'équipe. Ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux, ils faisaient preuve d'un grand courage et d'un grand dévouement pour leur pays. Ils iront loin en gardant leur état d'esprit et leur esprit d'équipe incomparable. Les ninjas immobilisés, c'était le bon moment pour le Chuunin de Konoha de sortir sa botte secrète :

« Hyuton : Les démoniaques miroirs de glace ! »

De grands miroirs de glace se formèrent autour des Chuunins du village opposé, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Ils ne purent parer les attaques de leur adversaire tellement il était rapide. La résistance était futile et ne dura que quelques minutes. Quand son emprise prit fin, tous les ninjas étaient à terre, morts ou agonisants. Seul le Jounin était encore debout, à l'écart du combat, le fixant d'un regard vert perçant. La rage et la colère se lisaient dans ses yeux. Il fulminait intérieurement de ce qui venait de se passer mais ne sachant comment stopper cette technique il n'était pas intervenu. Ce genre de technique était employée par les ninjas de Kiri, comment ce faisait-il qu'un ninja de Konoha la maîtrisait?

« Qui es-tu vraiment ninja? Questionna-t-il

-Un ninja de Konoha, répondit Ice en accrochant son bandeau autour de son bras gauche, et je vais en finir ici !

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, termina le Jounin un sourire malicieux en coin. »

Il courra en direction du ninja de Konoha, sauta dans les airs en lança une pluie de shurikens. Un kunai en main, Scream les évita facilement tout en reculant légèrement. Les démoniaques miroirs de glace lui avaient fait utiliser beaucoup de chakra, il était presque à bout de force, il fallait donc terminer cet affrontement au plus vite. Une fois au sol le Jounin de Taki se jeta sur son adversaire, tenant lui aussi un kunai et des échanges de coups commencèrent. L'élite de Konoha ne pouvait plus longtemps, tenir position, il tenta une feinte pour porter un coup sur le flan gauche. Sans succès. Il allait finir coincé par les arbres. Tout en continuant de parer les attaques ennemies, il chercha dans sa poche arrière une boule fumigène qu'il éclata entre les deux hommes. L'homme aux lunettes prit de la hauteur grâce aux arbres et concentra le peu de chakra qui lui restait. Cette attaque serait sa dernière, il ne fallait pas rater la cible. Il activa l'infrarouge de ses lunettes qu'il avait fabriquées le mois dernier visualisant la position du Jounin.

« Fuuton : Aigle lacérant ! »

Un énorme aigle d'air se forma et fonça droit sur le ninja, l'attaquant de parts et d'autres sans qu'il ne puisse esquiver. Il se faisait trancher, son sang giclait autour de lui, recouvrant le sol d'une mare de ce liquide rougeâtre. L'oiseau d'air se dissipa peu à peu en même temps que la fumée. Le ninja gisait dans son propre sang, le corps lacéré, une vraie boucherie !

[…]

Les trois Genins en fuite couraient à toute allure d'arbre en arbre, évitant les branches du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils venaient d'atteindre la frontière en même pas la moitié du temps qui leur avait fallut à l'aller. La lune éclairait bien le chemin, les rendant visibles aux yeux du monde. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas de poursuivants à leurs trousses et purent emprunter le pont qui traversait la rivière, en restant tout de même sur leurs gardes. De l'autre côté, ils pouvaient apercevoir les deux Anbus de Konoha qui devaient les escorter jusqu'au village. Arrivé à leur hauteur, un des Anbus demanda où était le Chuunin censé être avec eux. Kamizuki leur expliqua la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt ainsi que l'acte de son maître, resté seul au combat. Les deux ninjas d'élite ne surent que dire là-dessus, récupérant le parchemin que tenait Hagane pour ensuite repartir en direction de Konoha escortant les jeunes Genins.

Ils mirent une journée pour arriver au village caché du feu, les ninjas de niveau supérieur étant en forme n'avaient pas voulu faire de pause simplement pour que les gamins puissent récupérer un peu. Les Genins étaient dans un état plus que limite et ne tinrent plus longtemps, s'écroulant devant les grandes portes de l'entrée. Des Chuunins de gardes vinrent aider les trois élèves de Ice Scream alors que les deux Anbus, qui ne se préoccupaient guère des ninjas affaiblis, filèrent remettre les informations sur Taki au Sandaime Hokage. Celui-ci fut très surpris mais aussi ravi de les voir arriver si rapidement. Il se renseigna sur l'état de l'équipe mais quand il apprit la disparition du Chuunin d'élite, il se dirigea droit vers l'hôpital pour voir les ninjas revenus de mission..

Dans leurs lits d'hôpital, Nanaki, Kotestsu et Izumo profitaient du confort pour se reposer tranquillement, oubliant tout aux alentours. Maintenant qu'ils étaient chez eux, plus rien ne pouvait les déranger ou les attaquer par surprise. Cependant ce ne fut que de courte durée car le Hokage débarqua sans plus tarder.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour vous mais il faut absolument que je sache ce qui c'est passé avec votre maître, Ice Scream, fit-il »

Voyant que ses camarades étaient déjà partis au pays des rêves, le petit Hagane raconta leur mésaventure dans le village, la poursuite à laquelle cela avait donné lieu, le combat et enfin la fuite ordonnée par le ninja d'élite. À cette explication, Sarutobi resta pensif quelques instants avant de remercier le jeune garçon. Il était trop tard pour venir en aide au Chuunin, soit il était sain et sauf et reviendrait de lui-même, soit il était mort ou captif sur les terres du pays de la Cascade.

« Vous allez envoyer de l'aide à Sream sensei maître Hokage? Interrogea Kotetsu

Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité, de toute façon tu la découvrira bien assez tôt. Il est trop tard pour lancer une équipe de secours, soit il s'en est sortit et il va revenir au village sous peu, soit il a été capturé ou tuer par les ninjas de Taki. À l'heure qu'il est nous ne pouvons savoir, maintenant il faut attendre.

Mmph... Je comprends, merci maître Hokage. »

Le chef du village lui sourit amicalement puis retourna dans ses quartiers tandis que le garçon était attiré dans les bras de Morphée. Il fallait à présent prévenir la famille d'Ice, chose que le Hokage n'aimait pas.

[…]

La fumée se dissipait peu à peu laissant voir le corps du Jounin de Taki baignant dans son propre sang. Soudain, le corps se liquéfia étalant le sang sur le sol. Où était passé le Jounin? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se mit sur ses gardes, restant sur son perchoir à observer les alentours. Ses forces étaient réduites à néant, cette attaque était la dernière qu'il avait portée mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il donnera même sa vie s'il le faut. Doucement, une ombre s'installa derrière le ninja de Konoha, faisant apparaître celui de Taki, un kunai en main placé juste sous la gorge de son ennemi.

« Tu es fait ninja de Konoha !

Attends ! Avant de mourir, j'aimerai connaître le nom de mon adversaire, fit Ice Scream.

Qui te dit que tu vas mourir?, il marqua une courte pause, Tss de toute façon que je te donne mon nom ne changera pas grand chose, je suis Kakuzu, Jounin de Taki ! Ne l'oubli jamais ! »

Il poussa Scream hors de la branche. Celui-ci tomba avec fracas sur le sol, une fracture au bras et quelques fêlures par-ci, par-là. Ses lunettes se brisèrent sous le choc. Cette chute lui fit perdre connaissance mais il sentit qu'on le traînait quelque part, sûrement à Taki. Sa fin était imminente

.

[…]

Trois jours plus tard, les trois Genins partis en mission étaient rétablis, se tenant prêts à rendre visite au Hokage troisième du nom, qui les avait convoqués la veille. Devant la porte massive du bureau, ils frappèrent et entrèrent dès qu'on les autorisa. Madame Scream et son fils de deux ans se tenaient à ses côtés. Une boule se forma dans la gorge des jeunes. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le chef pria les ninjas non concernés par l'affaire de sortir. Puis il exposa la situation : cela faisait désormais trois-quatre jours que le Chuunin d'élite Ice Sream n'avait donné signe de vie. S'il s'en était sorti de son combat contre les ninjas de Taki, il serait déjà revenu même en étant très affaibli ou bien des ninjas en patrouille l'auraient retrouvé. Il était peut-être encore en vie, en captivité si tel était le cas et le village ne pouvait envoyer une équipe pour le récupérer. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les circonstances. Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la femme tandis que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas tout. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il ne reverrait jamais son père. Izumo, Nanaki et Kotetsu se tenaient droits, retenant leurs larmes. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, ils se devaient de rester forts en mémoire de leur sensei, pour honorer son geste qui les avait sauvé tous les trois.

Tout d'un coup, un énorme projectile transperça la vitre derrière Sarutobi, atterrissant devant les convoqués. Un tissu taché de sang enrobait une grosse masse. La mère plaqua ses mains sur les yeux de son fils, ne voulant pas qu'il voit le sang. Des Anbus arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce, écartant tout le monde de l'objet. L'un des arrivants enleva délicatement les bandages, découvrant avec effroi, la tête de Ice Scream. Les trois élèves restèrent bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés sur le bout de cadavre tandis que le petit se dégageait de sa mère pour en savoir plus.

« Ace non ! Ne regarde pas ! Cria la mère en pleure. »

Trop tard, le petit garnement vit la tête de son père par terre. Il comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, courant vers ce qui restait de son paternelle.

« Papa, papa ! S'étrangla le petit brun »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, les yeux fixant le crâne. Il était impossible de lui faire détourner le regard, il ne bougeait même plus, seuls ses tremblements et ses petits sanglots montraient qu'il était vivant et non une statue. Madame Scream se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui cacher les yeux qui avaient déjà gravés pour toujours ces images dans son cerveau. Les jeunes ninjas ne retinrent pas leurs pleurs plus longtemps, s'en était trop pour eux après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le Hokage lui-même avait une mine triste. Il ordonna qu'on emmène immédiatement la tête à la morgue afin de ne faire durer plus longtemps cette scène atroce. Ils venaient tous d'avoir la réponse à leur question précédemment, sur la mort ou non du Chuunin mais c'était aussi un traumatisme pour chacun.

Deux jours plus tard, les obsèques de Ice Scream avaient lieu dans le cimetière de Konoha. Sarutobi récompensa le Chuunin d'élite pour tous les services qu'il avait rendus à Konoha. Le village pouvait être fier de lui, c'était un héros mort en mission, qui faisait passer son devoir envers le pays avant tout. Le chef du village entreprit un court discours avant de laisser place à la famille. Le petit Ace ne pleurait plus, il s'avança vers la tombe de son père, le regard vide. Il l'admirait tant et lorsqu'il avait vu son cadavre tout son monde s'était effondré mais il voulait être comme lui, fort et respectable. À deux ans il avait vite compris que la vie n'était pas toujours heureuse et que la mort fini toujours par nous rattraper. Il déposa une rose sur la pierre tombale avant de s'écarter pour laisser sa mère poser un bouquet. Kotetsu et Izumo réconfortaient Nanaki, la plus fragile du groupe et celle qui avait eu le plus du mal à retenir ses émotions. La jeune Uchiwa s'était épanouie grâce à l'équipe 12, en particulier grâce à leur sensei qui avait toujours su les mettre à l'aise et qui avait appris à les connaître un par un pour en faire une équipe soudée.

Les funérailles furent dures et les personnes les plus concernées restèrent un long moment devant la tombe. Cependant le temps continuait de tourner à côté, la guerre prenait des ampleurs plus grandes, le village était désormais en alerte maximum. L'équipe 12 reçut un nouveau maître qui ne trouva jamais sa place au sein de cette équipe tellement soudée et maussade après la disparition de Ice Scream. Petit à petit, la tristesse s'enfouissait mais elle resta au fond de chacun. Quant à Ace, il ne put s'empêcher en grandissant de faire naître une touche de haine envers les ennemis de Konoha mélangée à de la colère envers la faiblesse de son village qui n'avait pu intervenir pour l'aider et qui avait envoyé son père avec seulement trois Genins.

Beaucoup plus tard, Nanaki Uchiwa, devenue Chuunin du village de Konoha, était partie en mission avec ses anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe 12, eux aussi devenus Chuunin. En revenant, Itachi Uchiwa avait massacré tout son clan, sauf son frère Sasuke Uchiwa, avant de s'enfuir. Cette tragique nouvelle lui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles dès lors, elle ne remit plus les pieds au village, abandonnant ses compagnons pour devenir un déserteur de Konoha. Son seul but, retrouver Itachi pour savoir la vérité.

La guerre a marqué à jamais les esprits de ces personnes en l'occurrence et elle continuera de le faire car tant qu'il y aura la guerre, il y aura des morts et la haine fleurira dans les cœurs des malheureux en deuil...

_To be continue …_


End file.
